


Unexpected Surprises

by inkwolf222



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkwolf222/pseuds/inkwolf222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Winn tries to kiss her, Kara finally introduces her wife to her friends. Alex also has a surprise for Kara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> To my Plato

“Please, Lex.” Kara pleaded as she fell onto the couch. “Things with Winn are still weird after he tried to kiss me and I can’t stand James and Lucy giving me _that_ look.”

Alex felt herself bristle momentarily at the reminder. Nobody touches her girl. The only reason Alex hadn’t gone over to his apartment and beat him silly was because no one knew that Kara was taken. It was necessary before, because of nature of their work with the DEO, but now that they are celebrating their third anniversary as well as Kara’s third year as Cat’s assistant, it was time to meet her friends. She sighed as she moved over to stand in front of Kara. Before she had the chance to answer however, Kara tugged until she was straddling her.

“Please, please, please, please, please.” She asked raining kisses all over Alex’s face. Alex couldn’t help but giggle and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

“Fine, I’ll come. But we use the back story and I get the pot stickers next time, despite your alien metabolism.” She tries to look serious but Kara’s head is furiously nodding up and down, looking like a puppy bobble head. A grin breaks out at the adorable expression on the blonde’s face.

“Oh thank you! I owe you one.” Kara exclaims before dragging the beautiful brunette closer for a kiss. Alex hums into the kiss. “You most certainly do.” She whispers against the blonde’s lips. Before she knew what was happening, Kara floated up with Alex still in her lap and floated them towards the bedroom. Alex tears her lips from Kara’s and quirks an eyebrow.

“Oh, so that’s how it’s going to be?” Kara smirks up at her.

“Indeed.”

 

XXX

 

Kara looked around the conference hall, admiring her handiwork. She had worked hard on the Christmas banquet, nearly tearing her hair out in frustration over a mishap with the florists. Only Alex’s soothing kisses had kept her from doing something drastic.

_Alex._

Just the thought of the brunette made Kara grin like an idiot. She was absolutely, head-over-heels in love. She felt bad that she had unconsciously led Winn on but ever since she met Alex, Kara had been oblivious to anyone other than the beautiful Agent. She was so lost in her memories, Kara didn’t notice Cat Grant standing with the rest of her friends before Lucy spotted her and waved her over.

“Hey girl! Wow, you clean up nicely.” Lucy looked her up and down appreciatively, nodding her head at the fitted tux she wore.

“Not bad, Kiera. Even though it’s not what I had imagined you wearing, you look very nice.” Miss Grant nodded her head in approval. Kara just blushed at the women’s comments and fiddled with her glasses when she caught sight of Winn and James gaping at her.

“So what were you talking about?” she asked in an attempt to change the subject.

“Well, Miss Grant and I …”

 

XXX

 

Kara was listening attentively to Cat’s story about Carter’s first science fair when she felt the hair at the back of her neck stand on end. Her super-hearing picked up the all too familiar rhythm of a heartbeat and she quickly scanned the area. Her breath hitched when she caught sight of her wife in a beautiful red dress. The deep red complimented Alex’s skin tone perfectly, making her mocha eyes sparkle. Everything else faded away as Kara’s entire world zeroed in on Alex.

The 1000 megawatt smile on her face did not go unnoticed by the rest of her group. They’ve all seen Kara’s brightest smiles, but this one put the sun to shame. Her smile was so bright it could probably light National City for a decade.

They were so focused on trying to get Kara’s attention, they failed to notice the brunette until Kara held out her hand and pulled her in for a hug. She squeezed as hard as she dared before pulling back and planting a chaste but passionate kiss on Alex’s lips. They smiled at one another before turning to the gobsmacked little group. Even Cat was silent.

Kara blushed as red as her cape but Alex merely smiled and turned towards Cat, holding out her hand for the other woman to shake.

“You must be Miss Grant, it’s so nice to finally meet you. Kara has told me so much about you.” She said. Cat quickly collected herself and shook her hand.

“Likewise.” She eyed the new addition suspiciously. Alex smirked internally at the woman’s paranoia and greeted the rest of the group. After shaking Lucy’s hand, Cat’s inquisitive side finally took over.

“Obviously you know all of us,” she shot Kara an unamused look. “Why don’t you tell us about yourself, Miss…?” Kara coughed to cover up her laugh, Cat Grant never liked to be caught off guard.

“Doctor Alex Danvers.” Alex smirked as she slung her arm around Kara’s waist. “What would you like to know?”

“Danvers, as in…” James spoke up.

“Married.” Kara replied, shooting an apologetic look at Winn before focusing back on James. “Alex and I have been married for a little over three years.”

Again, they had managed to render the entire group speechless. Again, Lucy tried to save the day.

“How did you two meet?”

Alex jumped in and thoroughly embarrassed her while telling the story. As the evening wore on they talked about a plethora of subjects. Alex’s natural charm had managed to put the rest of the group at ease, Miss Grant had stayed with them after hearing the brunette declare that Lois Lane was an idiot. Even Winn wasn’t resistant.

 

XXX

 

Alex was nervous. Now that the excitement had worn off, she knows she’ll have to tell Kara soon. She knows the blonde has noticed her lack of alcohol consumption, and while the others might just right it off as a job precaution, thinking she works for the FBI, Kara knows she’s asked for the night off.

She looks at her reflection in the mirror again, giving herself a mental pep talk as she waits for Cat to finish in the bathroom.

 

XXX

 

Kara was worried. She knew they both were nervous but that usually made Alex drink more, not less. Although she looked and acted okay, Kara knew something was up. She’ll have to deal with that later, though. Right now, Kara had to face the music. She watched Alex until she was out of sight before turning her attention to the people in front of her.

“Why haven’t you ever mentioned a wife, Kara? Brought her along once or twice?” Winn sneered. Kara could see the hurt and confusion but the venom-laced insult sent her blood boiling. James and Lucy winced at the steel in her eyes.

“She travels a lot for work and was either too tired to come or out of the country.” She snapped. “Secondly, Alex has a very important and dangerous job and I won’t compromise the woman I love’s safety by blabbing about her to the entire office. I apologise if my silence and kindness has caused any misunderstandings or confusion,” she looked pointedly at Winn. “But my family and its safety comes first. Furthermore,” now she turned her glare at the other couple. “I will not be guilted into doing something I do not want to. Understood?”

The three at least had the decency to look ashamed for trying to emotionally blackmail her. She crossed her arms and met each pair of eyes with a scathing look, daring them to talk.

 

XXX

 

Alex could see the tension in Kara’s stance from across the dance floor. Judging by the contrite faces of the other three, they had probably just had a proper dressing down. She beamed with pride. Most people would think that Kara was a push-over, when, in reality, Kara could stop a plane by sheer stubbornness and force of will alone.

“Something happened while we were gone.” Cat pointed out. Alex nodded.

“I think it might have something to do with Winn kissing Kara the other day.” Cat’s eyes widened at the casual statement.

“You seem rather calm for someone whose wife kissed someone else.”

“Nobody knew that she was in a relationship, let alone married. Kicking his ass because he likes my wife isn’t going to help. Kara is oblivious to her effect on others. And besides, he knows better now.”

Cat smirked. “That Sunny Danvers act could probably melt the polar ice caps if she wasn’t careful.” Alex just laughed. She can understand now why Kara likes the fiery woman so much. Thinking of Kara made her think of the secret she’s been keeping. Unfortunately she wasn’t fast enough in hiding her grimace.

“Something wrong?”

Alex looked at the woman in front of her and decided to be honest.

“Not really. It’s just that I’ve recently been sick. Today I finally found out why.” Alex knew Cat was a very perceptive woman. It didn’t take long for the blonde to connect the dots. Her eyes softened a bit and the corners of her mouth tilted in a small smile.

“I suppose congratulations are in order then.” Alex smiled and nodded. She turned back and watched as her wife laughed at something Lucy said.

“Yeah, I guess I’ve just been a bit worried about how to tell Kara.” She sighed. She looked up after a while when Cat gently squeezed her bicep.

“Just be honest. If I know Kara as well as I think I do, she’ll be over the moon.” She gave another one of those small smiles. “And just think, she’ll probably be doting on you hand and foot for the next couple of months.” She smirked and gave the brunette a wink. Alex just laughed, relieved, and they made their way back to the group.

 

XXX

 

It was close to midnight when the pair dragged themselves into their apartment. Kara was still on a high about all of the compliments she had received. Alex was too excited about her news to think of sleep. She knew Kara would start questioning her as soon as they got into bed.

She went through her nightly routine, washing her face, brushing her teeth and slipping on her most comfortable pyjama pants and one of Kara’s t-shirts. When she walked into the bedroom, Kara was already waiting for her underneath the covers. She slid in and curled herself into Kara’s side. _3, 2, 1…_

”Are you alright, Sweetheart?” Kara’s concern-laden voice filled the room. Alex took a deep breath to steel herself. She pushed up onto her elbow and looked down at Kara with all of the love she felt. Kara gasped at the intensity of the look. She gently cupped the smooth cheek in front of her waiting for Alex to speak.

“You know how I’ve been a bit sick this last month?” Kara nodded, concern in those azure eyes. “No need to be worried,” Alex said taking Kara’s free hand in her own. “I’m fine, but I did get the test results back today.”

“And?” Kara whispered, still a bit concerned. Alex took the hand she held in her own and placed it over her abdomen. She smiled at Kara.

“We’re going to be parents.”

She watched as a dozen emotions flitted over Kara’s face until it finally settled on awe. A smile, even brighter than the one she gave Alex when she walked in at the gala, lit up the blonde’s face. Tears welling in both their eyes, Kara just pulled Alex in for a deep, languid kiss. After the need for air became too much they broke the kiss and rested their foreheads against each other.

“I love you.” Kara whispered, one hand stroking Alex’s cheek, the other stroking her abdomen.

“I love you too.“ she breathed back. She opened her eyes to find crystal blues staring back at her. The love and adoration she found there stole her breath.

“We’re going to have a baby.” Kara was positively beaming. Alex beamed back, echoing her words.

“We’re going to have a baby.”


End file.
